


A Walk In The Precinct

by H3avydirtysoul



Series: From the Police Academy to the actual Police Department [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Androids (Detroit: Become Human), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Sex, Gay Sex, LATER, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Slow Burn, Soulmate Tattoos, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, for the feelings part, no beta we die like men, there will be soulmate shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-01-24 04:50:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18564268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H3avydirtysoul/pseuds/H3avydirtysoul
Summary: Connor graduated from the Police Academy and is now ready for a month's worth of field training in the precinct, with an actual DPD detective.That's where he sees Hank again.And a lot of things is going to happen.I totally recommend you to readA Jog In The Park. For context.





	1. The Rookie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the continuation I promised to _A Jog In The Park_!  
> Now this part is plot-driven and I'm thinking of three chapters.  
> Let's see where this is headed, shall we?  
> Enjoy!

Hank had just stepped into the bullpen that morning, still with no cup of coffee to be seen, when he heard his name being called out.

“Hank! In my office!” Captain Fowler was standing by his office's door. Hank rolled his eyes and changed route, following his superior inside.

“What? Is this about me being late?” Anderson asked, not even bothering sitting, folding his arms across his chest. These meetings were usually about his questionable behavior as a police Lieutenant and were short.

“It's not about that, I'm used to it by now. Sit down.”

That got Hank's attention. He unfolded his arms and sat on the chair in front of Fowler's desk.

“So? What's this about if not my behavior?” He asked with curious eyes.

Fowler opened a folder that had been on top of a pile of paperwork until then.

“You're gonna have a partner. I'm assigning you a junior detective. Straight out of the academy for evaluation.”

Hank frowned. Deeply.

“You can bet your ass you're not. I don't need a partner and I sure as hell ain't gonna babysit an overexcited cop wannabe.”

“He graduated top of his class, just like you. And has excellent college record. You're not gonna be babysitting him.”

“The answer is no.”

“Well, I'm the Captain, you're the Lieutenant, which means you do what I say!”

“Ask Reed! He's gonna be thrilled about it, he's never had to supervise anyone, he's gonna love it! It'll be good for him.” Actually, Hank couldn't care less about his coworker, he just really didn't wanna be assigned this task. “I'm not gonna do it, Jeffrey.”

_Junior babysitting, what the hell?_

“Dammit, Hank! Why are you so difficult?”

“Why are you asking me this?” Hank opposed.

“Because you're the best to do this. You were top of your class as well, you're experienced... He can learn a lot from you!”

“Bullshit! I've got nothing to teach, look at my disciplinary record. Ask Reed. Or Ben. I ain't doing it.”

Fowler threw his hands in the air in defeat. He didn't usually give in to Hank's tantrums, but he wasn't gonna waste any more time on this matter.

“Fine! Don't do it, see if I care.” He pointed at the door. “Go back to work, then, and ask Reed to come in.”

Hank smirked and stood up, leaving the office with that sweet taste of victory in his mouth.

Little did he know that not every victory is meant to last.

Approaching his desk he looked around, trying to spot Gavin, who was not at his desk.

 _Probably went for a cup of coffee_ , he figured, sitting down behind his desk and accessing his terminal to get back to the case he was working on.

Five minutes later, Reed showed up, a cheeky smirk on his lips.

“What was it this time, Anderson? Another disciplinary warning?” He asked, cracking a laugh and sitting on the chair in front of Hank's desk.

Hank flashed his coworker a wide smile and wiggled his eyebrows.

“Why don't you go and see for yourself? Fowler told me to call you to his office.”

He got off on the way Gavin's face changed at that, his stupid smirk vanishing faster than it had appeared.

“Phck! You're not getting away with this if you got me in trouble, Anderson. You have it coming.” He said under his breath and went to Fowler's office, leaving his coffee behind, now forgotten. His face was that of someone who everybody owes something to but nobody is paying. So when he was about to get in, he chose to take a deep breath. Maybe Hank was just messing with him, trying to get a reaction out of him.

And he'd given Hank that pleasure.

He opened the glass door and stepped inside, looking at his boss.

“You asked for me?”

“Yeah, Reed, come on in. Have a seat.”

The brunette scratched the bridge of his nose, over the scar, and did as told. His eyes were on the Captain.

“Look, I'm assigning you a partner. A junior, actually. Just graduated from the academy.”

Reed arched an eyebrow and stared through the glass wall of the room, his gray eyes landing on Anderson.

_Figures._

His eyes darted back to Fowler and he jerked his head towards him, his gaze now focused on the folder lying in front of the other man.

“That his record?”

“Yes.”

“Can I take a look?”

Fowler handed it to him.

“It's all yours. You accept it?”

Gavin didn't reply right away and instead took the folder in his hands and opened it. His eyes scanned the profile, paying special attention to the photo on the upper left corner.

“Yeah. I'll take him.” He nodded, closing the folder. “When's he coming here?”

“Tomorrow at 10 am.” Fowler answered, not believing his luck. He'd thought this would be much harder, seeing that Reed was almost as stubborn as Hank.

“Okay. I'm working on a case right now and I could really use another brain. How long is he gonna stay?”

“A month. Then you're gonna evaluate him based on his work during that period and depending on that he can stay or not.” Fowler paused and pointed at the folder Gavin was holding. “It's all in there, so you'll see for yourself, but I'll tell you all the same. He's really good. All he's lacking right now is actual field training.”

“No worries. I'll make a true detective out of him. Is that all?”

“Yes, you may go now.”

“Your call, boss.” Gavin stood up and made his exit, leaving the office the same way Hank had done: with the most satisfied smirk on his face.

Instead of going straight to his desk, he approached Hank's, noticing his forgotten coffee. He grabbed it and sipped the still warm beverage. Hank turned around in his chair to face him.

“How was it?” Anderson asked, folding his arms across his chest, a smile on his lips. He was dying to know the details. He saw the folder in Gavin's hand, which meant he had to suck it up and play babysitter. But that had been expected.

“I've gotta thank you, Hank. You declined the junior, didn't you? That's why he called you to his office, right? To ask you to train the rookie?” He waved the folder in front of Hank's face, the smile never faltering. Hank frowned at that.

“What? You accepted?” He asked, doing nothing to hide his surprise. He'd thought Gavin would be displeased, irritated at the prospect of having to babysit a rookie. But this... This could only mean one thing. “You're fucking with me.” He said, deadpan.

“How could I refuse?” Gavin asked, opening the folder and showing the rookie's profile to his superior. “How could I, when I'm gonna be working with a cutie like this?”

Hank furrowed his eyebrows in irritation. Reed's excessive display of satisfaction was starting to piss him off for real. His eyes were immediately drawn to the picture and he felt his blood run cold right that instant. He felt his stomach twist.

That was Connor.

Connor, the young man who had found Sumo.

Connor, the young man he'd fucked weeks ago.

He had turned Connor down. Because he was fucking stupid.

_There's no better word to describe me. I'm fucking stupid._

Hank schooled his face and scoffed. He wasn't gonna give Gavin the satisfaction of knowing that he, indeed, regretted having turned down the junior.

“Okay? You're happy?”

Reed closed the folder.

“I know you'd kill for a piece of someone this good looking. But don't be sad. It's not like he'd even look at you, anyway.” Gavin's gray eyes flashed red with malice for a second there.

At that, Hank almost laughed. _Almost._

But he didn't kiss and tell.

“How long is he gonna stay around?” He decided to ignore Reed's unfortunate comment.

“A month.”

“I find it funny that you're all excited and shit, but what the fuck makes you think that Connor is even going to be interested in you like that? He has the straight, choir boy vibe, for fuck's sake!”

Reed laughed at that.

“You give away a straight vibe, Hank. But you swing both ways, so your argument is invalid. Now I'm going back to work.” Gavin turned on his heel and walked over to his desk.

Hank let out a sigh and slouched on his chair.

 _What the fuck did I do?_ , he thought, staring at his terminal, his mind not at all there. Despite his words, he was... scared of Connor developing an interest in Reed. He didn't know why, but the prospect bothered him. And he knew it was very likely to happen. They were both young and handsome, they would be a nice match. Hank just didn't want that to be true.

* * *

To say Connor was nervous was an understatement. And no amount of “I got this” was changing that, if the ten thousand failed attempts were anything to go by.

He made sure he got to the DPD central station on time, because making a bad first impression by arriving late on his first day wasn't part of his plans.

So at 9.55 am he was already sitting in front of Detective Reed's desk, waiting for him. He'd gotten an email the previous day informing him that Detective Gavin Reed had been assigned as his supervisor. Of course Connor had looked him up online. The man seemed alright.

The brunette checked his watch for the umpteenth time that morning. It was already well past ten and he was feeling even worse now. What if there had been a change of plans and nobody wanted to mentor him?

He had been so deep in his own thoughts and worried that he didn't hear the steps approaching from behind.

“You're Connor, right?” A voice asked and Connor almost jumped in his seat, turning around and finding a man in his mid-thirties standing there.

“Yes. You're Detective Reed, correct?” He asked, standing up and giving the other man a smile.

“Yeah, the one and only.” Gavin reached out a hand and gave his new partner a good once-over, very much approving what he was seeing. “Call me Gavin.”

Connor shook hands with his mentor.

“Do you know how this works or do you want to talk this through?” Reed asked, not breaking eye contact.

The younger man shook his head.

“I'll act as your partner, you'll evaluate me. Right?”

“Right.” Gavin smirked and looked around. “The only available desk is by Anderson's... Tsk, I'd rather have you around when working here, but whatever. We'll make do.”

Connor looked in the same direction at the mention of the Lieutenant's name.

 _Just my luck. What a pity, having to stare at his face all day_ , Connor thought, his inner voice dripping with sarcasm. The idea of working beside Hank pleased him to no end. He was just sad that he wouldn't actually be working _with_ him.

“For now,” Gavin's voice brought him back to reality. “There's a case I've been assigned and I need your help. We've got witnesses we gotta talk to, so let's go. I'm feeling lucky today.”

Connor smiled and grabbed his jacket, leaving the precinct with Reed, the nervousness now replaced by excitement.

* * *

Their morning, as it turned out, was quite fruitful. They were able to come up with a theory and ask a suspect to come in for an interview before 2 pm. Officer Miller was with them and accompanied the suspect to the interrogation room.

“Wanna do it?” He asked, looking Connor in the eye. The rookie nodded.

“Sure.”

“I'll come with you, just in case. Miller will be watching.” Gavin explained. “What do you think is the best approach?”

“I don't know yet. Let's see what happens, I wasn't able to build up a profile.” Connor said, shrugging. Reed nodded and they entered the room when Miller got out. The junior detective sat down in front of their suspect, a woman in her mid-twenties. Gavin remained in a corner, arms folded.

“So, Marylin... What can you tell us about your mother's disappearance?” Connor asked, after running his eyes quickly over the information gathered in the folder he'd been given. His eyes were now trained on the woman there.

She shrugged.

“Not much. All three of us were having dinner on Saturday and after she was done she got dressed, grabbed the keys and left. My husband and I thought she was going out with someone. She had gotten a call that afternoon.”

“Do you know who might have called her?”

Marylin shook her head.

“No, she didn't say anything. And I didn't ask.” She tried to suppress a sob. “Maybe I should have.”

“No idea where she might have gone?” Connor pressed.

“She didn't take her car keys. I even commented with my husband that she probably just went for a walk with one of her friends.”

“What about other people? Does she have any enemies? Someone who might not like her?”

At that, the woman shook her head again and her voice cracked, as if she was going to start crying.

“No, I can't think of anyone. She was a teacher at the local elementary school, everybody liked her... She is friends with the entire school stuff and well-liked by her students... I don't get it.”

Connor's brown eyes narrowed and he looked over at Gavin, who remained impassive.

“Anything strange about her behavior, recently?”

Marylin seemed thoughtful.

“Well, she had been kind of down, lately. Depressed. So it was a surprise for me and my husband when she said she was going out.”

“What did she take with her?”

“She... She grabbed her wallet and put it in her purse, along with her phone charger. She actually asked us if we'd seen it. And the keys. That's it, I don't think she took anything else with her.”

“Okay, Miss Smith, this will be all.” Connor gave her a small smile and stood up.

She did so as well and gave Reed an uncomfortable look, before turning to Connor again.

“Please, find my mom. I don't know what might happen to her in the state she is in.” She said, before leaving with Chris, who was now standing by the door.

Gavin stared at Connor in disbelief.

“What about that confession, huh?”

“She did it. And we're gonna prove it.”

“Just because you say she did it doesn't mean anything.”

“Her mother disappeared but she referred to her in the past tense. More than once. She would only do that if she genuinely knew she is gone. Also, if you are going for a walk, why would you take your phone charger? She's lying and I bet her husband is in it too.” Connor said, giving Gavin pointed look. “We better check the recording and decide what to do from there. But I'd like to continue this investigation with her as a main suspect.”

Gavin was rather impressed, but didn't let it show.

“Okay, let's go check that video.”

They walked out of the interrogation and into the room behind the one-way window. Reed spotted Hank rewinding the video.

“The fuck are you doing here, Anderson?” Came Reed's surprised voice at seeing Hank inside, reviewing footage on the laptop.

The man looked over his shoulder and his eyes were immediately drawn not to Gavin but to the young man standing beside him. He swallowed hard and felt the blood rush to his face.

“I was just watching your rookie interrogate that woman. Had nothing better to do.” He said, his eyes now looking through the one-way window. “Wanna check the video?”

“Yeah, that's what we're gonna do. Connor here just did the honors and has quite the theory. Connor, this is Lieutenant Hank Anderson. Anderson, this is Connor Page. _My_ partner.” There was a note of satisfaction in his voice and the grin on his face made his satisfaction all more obvious. He felt important.

Hank stood and approached the two of them. He smiled at the rookie.

“Hey, Connor.” He reached out a hand. “I'm glad to see you here. Finally. It's been a while.”

Connor smiled widely, very happy that Hank had chosen not to pretend he didn't know him. He'd thought about that possibility and it bothered him.

“Hey, Hank. I'm glad to finally be here, working with you.” Connor reached his hand as well and shook hands with his superior. He felt something against the palm of his hand. Paper, it seemed. He looked at their hands briefly and right back at Hank's blue eyes. There was something there. And it sparked something inside him. He let go of the Lieutenant's hand.

“You guys know each other?” Reed was confused by their interaction.

“Connor here found Sumo when he ran away a few weeks back. That's how we met and I was just waiting to see when he'd come around. It was a huge coincidence when he told me he was in the academy.”

Gavin gave them both a suspicious look but nodded.

“Okay... That seems alright. Looks like Connor is a real treasure, huh?” He said, winking at the brunette, who remained impassive.

Hank chose not to comment on the remark.

“What you did in the interrogation room was rather impressive for a rookie.” Anderson pointed out, smiling. “Congratulations, looks like you're a fine detective.”

Connor blushed at being praised like that and he felt his heart pick up a pace.

“Thank you, Lieutenant.”

“Well, I'm leaving now, duty calls. See ya.” And with that, he left the room.

Gavin looked over to Connor.

“What do you say we leave the footage for later and go have lunch now?” He asked, jabbing his finger over his shoulder, pointing at the door.

“You know... I promised my mum I'd have lunch with her today, so...” He said, giving the other detective an apologetical smile. The older man nodded.

“That's fine. Sure. I'll... I'll go then.” He said and opened the door, leaving with Connor right behind. “We meet here in two hours?”

“Yes, absolutely.”

“See ya, then.”

Connor stopped and once alone, he looked at the tiny piece of paper he was still holding.

 _Meet me in the restroom in 5,_ it said. Connor put it in his pants back pocket and turned on his heel, heading for the staff's restroom, his heart now a mile an hour with excitement and anticipation.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I really hope I captivated you in this first chapter.  
> I guess it's safe to assume you know how the next one is going to start. I sure as hell do.  
> If you liked this and are excited to see where this is going, please send me all the love you can! It makes me very happy <3  
> I apologize for any grammar and spelling mistakes you may have found. I really do.  
> See you in the next one, the goodies are coming ;)
> 
> I'm on [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/the_what_now/)


	2. I'd Rather Be Working Under You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember the restroom meeting from last chapter?  
> The sexy times fucking ensue.   
> Revelations also ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter is here and I hope you guys enjoy it!   
> Thank you so much for reading the first chapter, leaving kudos and comments <3 They're much appreciated.  
> I'm very sleepy, but I had to post it tonight.  
> Have a nice time reading this ;)

When Connor entered the restroom, he found Hank leaning against the farthest wall with his arms folded across his chest.

“Hey.” The man said, jerking his head in acknowledgment.

Connor smiled.

“Hey, yourself. So-”

“I've gotta tell you something.” Hank interrupted the brunette. That almost made the young man go into cardiac arrest. He didn't like that kind of talk. What was Hank gonna tell him? Was it something bad?

“What is it?” His eyes looked sad now and Hank felt his heart constrict.

“I'm so stupid.” Hank let out a heavy sigh, approaching. “I could be in charge of your training now.”

“What do you mean?”

“Fowler asked me to mentor you but I refused without even opening the folder.” Hank's eyes were down now, a sign of embarrassment.

“Oh...” Connor let out, disappointment washing over him. “It's okay.” It had to be, right?

“Is it?” Hank asked, not sure if that was the answer he wanted to hear.

“I mean, I'd rather be working under you, but Reed doesn't seem so bad himself.”

“Under me, huh?”

Connor blushed violently at the implication.

“You know perfectly what I meant. D-Don't look for double meaning in what I say.”

Hank chuckled.

“Maybe when you're done with the field training you get to choose me as your partner.” Hank winked, his voice low and deep.

“If I have the chance.” Connor's blush didn't let up. “So... Was this all you wanted to talk about?”

Hank's lips turned upwards in a feral grin.

“No, not really. How do you feel about public sex?” Straight to the point. Probably the only kind of straight he was good at.

Connor's first reaction was to look over his shoulder to the restroom's door. They were still alone.

“I... I don't know, I've never thought about it.”

“But you're thinking about it now?”

“I...” Again, hesitation. Connor's eyes darted to one of the stalls and his mind immediately supplied very strong imagery. Imagery that got him to harden in his briefs. “I'm thinking about sucking your big fat cock in there.” He said, his eyes not moving away from the stall. His sharp ears caught the groan Hank let out.

“Fuck, kid... Come here.” Hank reached for his collar and pulled him closer, crashing their lips together as they stumbled towards the stall.

Once inside, Hank closed the door shut and locked it. His mouth was on Connor's, as was his tongue, exploring and twisting around Connor's no less curious one. The brunette had his hands on Hank's face, making sure he wasn't going anywhere and he pressed his body against the older man's, trapping him between his body and the cold, hard wall. Their crotches brushed against one another, making Connor smile against Hank's mouth.

“I want that, Lieutenant. May I have it?” Connor asked when they pulled apart, their bodies still glued, his whole demeanor changed. His eyes had a different shine to them, a darker, hungry one. Hank felt very much desired then.

“Get on your knees then, baby.” He said, his voice rough, the desire showing through. Connor did as told, like the good boy he was, and started unbuckling his superior's belt, in a haste. Hank was looking down at him, pleased by the display. “You look so good down there.”

“I bet I'll look even better with my lips stretched around your cock, sir.”

Hank almost choked on his spit but managed to swallow. His head hit the wall and he closed his eyes, waiting for it, a shiver running down his spine when he felt Connor's hands pulling his boxers down, freeing his now very hard cock. His ears were very receptive, so he heard the moan Connor tried to restrain. _Tried_ being the keyword.

The brunette opened his hungry mouth and wrapped his lips around the tip, his tongue licking the slit. That elicited a sharp breath from the older man and Connor moved his mouth further, taking in the shaft, as much as he could. He went for it slowly, coming back up and then down again, reaching further every time. He wanted to have it all in, but he didn't want to gag, so he was patient.

Hank, on the other hand, was not, so his hand came to rest on Connor's head, the thick fingers burying themselves in the soft, brown strands, gently tugging at it. The young man got the message, so he hollowed his cheeks, increasing the suction. And that made Hank break a little bit more, if the groan that came out of his mouth was anything to go by.

Connor took the slick cock out of his mouth and wrapped his hand around it, giving it a couple of strokes as he looked up. Those icy blues were on his warm browns and as narrowed as they were Connor could still see the intensity of the lust in them. That caused his own cock to throb in his pants. He gave Hank a tiny smile and licked the tip, swirling the tongue around it in a teasing manner, then kissing it. There was something erotic in the sounds that came with it and Connor loved it. As he opened his mouth again, they heard the restroom's door open and someone walk in. Both of them remained perfectly still, only their eyes moving to meet each other's gaze, a silent change of words. Their eyes turned darker at the prospect of being caught and a mischievous grin appeared on Connor's lips, who wasted no time in going back to business. He'd do his very best to watch Hank break, so with that in mind, his hand moved to touch Hank's balls, fondling them gently as he slid his mouth towards the base of the thick penis. He felt the other man tug at his hair a little bit harder and he saw that as a good sign.

Whoever had walked in was doing his business and seemed to not suspect a thing. But Hank was still tense, Connor could feel it. He let go of Hank's cock with a soft _pop,_ which elicited a glare from the man. The brunette looked at him and smiled, latching his mouth onto one of Hank's balls, sucking on it. _That_ made the man break. He let out a grunt and then exhaled, lost for it. Neither of them cared at this point. Unless it was Fowler in the restroom with them, nobody in the precinct would likely dare to try and find out who was in that stall. And the chance of it being Fowler was very, _very_ slim. Connor's mouth continued to work on Hank's balls, his tongue pressing against them and licking, sometimes sucking gently.

When the restroom's door opened and shut again, Hank finally released what he'd been holding back.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck... Do that again, baby...” He let out moaning, his eyes closed. He loved having his balls played with and he'd hit jackpot with Connor. “Ah, that feels so good...”

The brunette eventually let go and glued his tongue flat against the underside of Hank's hard cock, drawing it upwards, feeling the prominent veins. Once on the tip, he swirled his tongue around it and gave his superior a look.

“Fuck my face, Hank... And fucking come down my throat.” He asked and Hank obliged, too happy to do so.

He looked down at Connor and grabbed his hair tighter. Then put his cock in his mouth and went all the way in, until the tip touched the back of the brunette's throat. He did it slowly, giving the young man time to adapt so that he wouldn't gag. Then he did it again and again and again, relishing the wet sounds it made. He made the mistake of looking down at the young detective. Connor, on his knees, with a cock that size in his mouth should be illegal.

“I-I'm gonna... C-Connor-!” The man broke a little bit more right there and then and finally let go, releasing inside the brunette's mouth like he'd asked. Poor Connor almost choked on it, his nails sinking in Hank's thighs, but he managed not to.

“Hm... Hm...” He closed his lips around Hank's length and drew his mouth upwards, letting go with a pop. “G-God...”

“Connor... I didn't know you could do that.” Hank said, his breathing erratic, having to stop between words to gasp for air.

The brunette didn't say anything right away, instead licking his lips and standing up. His knees were hurting already and the joints even cracked when he did so.

“I... I sucked a lot of cock during college. I was fucking promiscuous back then. Even if I don't look like it.” He explained, giving the other man a smile and a wink. He then checked his wristwatch. “I should probably go. I still have to have lunch and then I'm meeting Detective Reed. We need to watch the tape.”

“Fuck, I've never seen anyone get so professional so fast after sucking dick.” Hank commented, chuckling. He pulled his jeans up and made himself look presentable. “I have to go too. There's a lot of shit going on. We're not leaving together, are we, though?”

“No, I'll go first. I just hope whoever was here with us isn't waiting to see who leaves.” Connor said and he looked like he was only now thinking about the consequences of what they had done. Hank shook his head.

“Not likely. Whoever was probably thinks he's better not knowing what was going on here.” He chuckled and then the silence fell upon them. Connor eventually cleared his throat.

“See you later, then, Lieutenant.”

“Yeah. See you later, Connor. Ah, by the way, good luck working with that massive hard-on." Hank said, wiggling his eyebrows and looking at Connor's crotch.

The brunette blushed. 

"I'll make it work, don't worry, Lieutenant. You've got no idea how good it's gonna feel when I touch myself later today thinking about what happened here." 

* * *

Later meant, in fact, two weeks, if we don't consider the times they met at work, which happened to be quite a lot. They sometimes discussed cases in the break room while having coffee, attended interrogations together, even went out for some field work together, whenever Hank felt like joining Connor and Gavin. Connor secretly wished they met outside of work. Or maybe go out for lunch. But the brunette never found it in himself to ask Hank.

It was in his third week of field training that it happened.

Connor was out with Gavin to check a suspect and ask a few questions. They reached the place they had as the man's address and knocked on the door. The suspect, a thirty-four-year-old man, came to the door and opened it, but didn't invite them in, even when the detectives said they wanted to ask a few questions about a murder they were investigating. So they invited themselves in and the man had no other option but to lead them to the living room. Except that before sitting, he asked if it was okay for him to go fetch himself a glass of water, to which Gavin said it was fine.

Little did he know.

Connor gave him a look and as soon as the man left the living room, he spoke up.

“I've got a bad feeling about this, Gavin.”

The older man scoffed.

“What's he gonna do? Escape through the back yard?” He asked, in a mocking tone, as if it was an outrageous prospect. 

“That's exactly what I think he might do.” Connor said, standing up. “I'm gonna-”

A loud noise coming from somewhere in the house cut Connor's line of speech. Gavin jumped to his feet and pulled out his gun. Connor carefully went to check the kitchen. He found the door to the backyard closed, but he could see the man running through the little window on the door.

“Shit, he's running! I'll pursue him!” Connor let out, flying out the door right away.

Gavin cursed as well and ran for his car, which was parked on the street, right in front of the house. He called for backup and instructed them to go to the park near the primary school, which Connor said was the direction they were heading.

Truth be told, Connor had always been a fast runner and this man was no match for him. Still, it didn't mean the catch was without incident. He managed to knock the man down but ended up spraining his ankle while doing so.

“Fuck!” He cursed for the second time in ten minutes, as he tried to subdue the suspect to the best of his abilities while trying to ignore the pain. “Gavin, I got him! We're at the park's south entrance.”

“Backup should be there soon. 'Cuff him.”

 _I don't need to be told that_ , Connor thought as he was already taking care of that.

Backup ended up being Hank and Officer Miller. The latter took the suspect to the cruiser. Hank stayed behind with Connor, who was sitting on a bench, looking at his sprained ankle.

“Does it hurt bad?”

“Wanna trade places and see, Lieutenant?” Connor asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm. He motioned to remove his shoe, but Hank raised a hand.

“I got it. Stay still.” He said, kneeling in front of Connor and helping him with that. He took the shoe off, then the sock and finally rolled the hem of the pants up, so that he could have a better look at the injury. He gently touched the outer part of Connor's ankle. “Does it hurt here?”

The brunette hissed and nodded.

“Yes. Right there. I can't believe this is happening. Not during field training.” He said, looking like a kid who'd just been told by an adult that someone had canceled Christmas. 

Hank looked up at him.

“Hey. Connor, listen. This means nothing. You'll be fine in no time and pick up where you left off, okay? Don't feel bad about this for that reason, okay?”

The young man just nodded, figuring there was some truth in Hank's words. The man looked at his ankle and ran his fingers over the inner part of it, his eyes noticing something.

“This, uh... This is an odd tattoo you have here.” Hank's voice came out strained, as he felt his body tense. His blue eyes were focused on the small triangle tattoo Connor had in the inner ankle. It was very, _very_ familiar. And the fact that he knew very well where he was recognizing it from only made his blood run cold. Fuck, fuck, fuck.

Connor blushed a little at the comment.

“It's... Do you, uh... Believe in soulmates?” He asked, hesitantly, for fear of sounding ridiculous to the older man.

Hank looked up at him again and shrugged.

“Why wouldn't I? Despite being rare, there's still quite a lot of people who have them. So I suppose I do. Is it... Is it a soulmate tattoo?”

It had to be. Otherwise, it would just look like a bad joke the universe was playing on him.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you stick around for the next chapter, which I'm guessing won't be the last yet, but we'll see.   
> I'd love to get those kudos if you think I deserve them and I definitely wanna know your thoughts on this~ They're my kind of fuel.  
> I still have no idea how this is going to end, but neither do you, so it's totally fine. If by any chance you do, please let me know.   
> As usual, I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistake you may have found. Like I said in the notes above, I'm sleepy, so I kinda skipped bits of it while proofreading, but I'm confident.  
> See you in the next one! 
> 
> Find me on [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/the_what_now/)


	3. Not Good Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's me again, with a late chapter. And not the last, I just decided that the next will be the last.  
> Gosh, I wanted to have finished and posted this yesterday, but then trip planning happened, so I got distracted.  
> Thank a lot for the kudos and comments <3  
> Please proceed to enjoy this dramatic af chapter.

Connor smiled sweetly and nodded.

“Yes. It's kind of recent, though. I don't know when it appeared, exactly, but it's recent.”

Hank remained silent, entirely unsure of what to say. His heart was beating faster and it felt like he had a knot in the pit of his stomach. He wanted to know more. Wanted to know what Connor thought of his soulmate.

“So you have no idea who they are?” He tried to school his voice and offered a smile at the brunette. He hoped Connor didn't find the whole interrogation suspicious.

“No and to be honest... I don't think I'll ever know who they are. I mean, what are the odds of seeing their tattoo, hm? It's on their ankle. And I don't think that would change a thing, in fact. I don't want to be with someone just because the universe said so. I don't want to know that they're my soulmate and that I'm supposed to be with them. If anything... I want to fall in love with them before knowing who they are.” Connor explained and let out a heavy sigh as if this was something that really had been bothering him but never got to talk with someone about. “And I'm totally not against falling in love with someone other than my soulmate, too.”

When Hank didn't say a thing, Connor just couldn't help but blush, embarrassed at his behavior.

“I'm sorry to bother you with this, Lieutenant. I really shouldn't be talking about personal matters on the clock.”

That startled the older man.

“No, please. I asked, didn't I?” He offered a smile and carefully put on Connor's sock again. Then he sat beside the young man. “You ever wonder what they look like?”

Connor gave Anderson a knowing look and nodded.

“I know exactly who I wanted them to be. But I know it's only a pipe dream. I'd never be that lucky, Lieutenant.”

Hank couldn't help but feel uncomfortable at that. He had hoped maybe he had a chance.

“Oh, I see.” He let out, looking at his hands on his lap. He'd been touching his fingers absentmindedly.

“What about you, Lieutenant? Do you have one or was that just curiosity? Sorry if I'm intruding.”

At that, Hank didn't really know what to say. He didn't want to straight out lie, but he obviously didn't want to give the truth away either.

“You caught me. I do have one.” He whispered, smiling at Connor and the brunette thought he'd never seen a more beautiful smile.

“Oh! You do?” Connor had never met anyone who had a soulmate. They were rare and he'd never even had a chance of knowing anyone, which meant he had no one to talk to when he first found out he had one. Not until now.

“Yes.” Came the simple answer.

“I had no one to talk to about this, you know?” Connor explained, in case Hank was wondering why he sounded so excited about the fact that he had one.

“Oh. Must have been hard.”

“Have you met them?” Connor asked and then shook his head. “Of course you met them. What I mean is if you know who they are.”

Hank pressed his lips into a thin line and nodded.

“Yeah.”

Connor felt a mix of emotions _._ A part of happiness and a part of sadness. He felt happy because that was a good thing for Hank. Or so he thought. Sad because... Well, he knew he was being selfish, but if Hank knew his soulmate then... They'd eventually end up together, most likely. And Connor really had started liking Hank. Like _really_ like.

“Wow... That must be... wonderful.” Connor felt his eyes sting and he blinked, looking away. “So... Are they everything you hoped they would be?”

“Fuck, yeah... We've been together a couple of times, but, uh... I don't know if he feels the same way for me, you know? I like him a lot.”

_Ouch._

Connor felt a knot in his throat. A punch on his face would've hurt a lot less. So Hank was in love with his soulmate. That was...

 _Oh, god. Why is this happening to me?_ , Connor thought, thankful that he wasn't looking at Hank. His chin was trembling and he suddenly felt like crying. He swallowed a sob and cleared his throat. “I would like to go now.”

“Yeah, sure. We gotta go to the hospital asap.”

“No. I meant home. This isn't my first sprained ankle, I know what to do.” Connor said, attempting to stand up. Hank immediately placed his arm around his waist.

“Don't, Connor. We'll go to the hospital and they'll tell you what to do. I've got the car parked right there.”

“No, seriously. I just want to go home and rest some. Please?” Connor finally gathered the courage to look into Hank's blue eyes, which were true windows to the soul. Hank really seemed worried about his state.

“Fuck, fine. Your parents home?”

“No, they're on vacation in Mexico. It's just me.”

“And you wanna go home like that? How're you gonna do things?” Hank's concern was rapidly escalating.

“I've got crutches at home. It's just a sprained ankle.”

“If you need anything, you call me, okay?”

“Sure, mom.”

That earned him a glare from the Lieutenant, but the man said nothing. They walked to Hank's car. I mean, Connor more like _hopped_. He was feeling ridiculous, but thankfully they didn't take long.

“How long do you think you're gonna be home?” Hank asked on their way to Connor's house.

“Last time this happened, I couldn't do sports for like two and a half months. We'll see. I'll do my best to rest and heal. Promise.”

Hank smiled at the brunette, who forced himself to smile as well, before looking through the window, his mind drifting to less happy thoughts, the smile slowly fading.

* * *

A month went by. A very boring one for Connor. All he did was stay home and very rarely go out for a walk. With his new two friends, the crutches.

Hank would sometimes call him to ask how he was doing and so Connor would spend like ten minutes on the phone with his superior just complaining about how boring his life was without work and how he was looking forward to going back to it.

Sometimes, his friends would visit and they'd have lunch together and chat some. On one of those days, he had quite a surprise.

He'd had lunch with Jake, a classmate and friend from the academy, who was now working in another precinct. The one who had invited him for a date a few months back but Connor had declined because it had been the day Hank had gone to his place to fetch Sumo. It was past five in the afternoon and Jake was about to leave when the doorbell rang.

“Wow. Perfect timing.” Jake commented, chuckling. Connor was already accompanying him to the door. The brunette furrowed his eyebrows.

“I'm not expecting anyone.” He said, shrugging.

He reached for the door and opened it, finding Hank and Sumo on the other side. His eyes immediately focused on the dog.

“Sumo!” He exclaimed, kneeling to the best of his abilities to greet the dog with a hug. He wrapped his arms around the dog's neck and then proceeded to scratch behind his ears, which made Sumo give him a huge lick. “Oh, Sumo. I missed you, buddy.”

“And then there's me.” Hank said, feigning offense. Connor looked up at him. “Is this a bad time?”

He sounded unsure and that was good because he really was. He hadn't imagined Connor to have someone home, let alone a guy this good-looking, who, he hoped, wasn't Connor's new boyfriend or something.

“Oh, no.” Connor stood again. “Jake was just leaving. I was actually walking him to the door when you rang.”

“Which explains why _you_ opened the door so fast.” Hank teased.

“Jake works at the DPD, by the way. Fifth Precinct. Right?”

“Yeah, that's right.” Jake nodded and reached out a hand for Hank. “It's an honor to meet you in person, Lieutenant Anderson. Connor speaks very highly of you.”

Hank had to say he was impressed. He wasn't expecting Connor to talk about him to friends.

 _This guy is a work friend, so it's not that strange that he mentions you, stop thinking you're all that_ , Hank thought, shaking hands with the other officer.

“Pleasure.”

“Well, I'm leaving now. See you around, Connor. I'll text you.” Jake winked at the brunette and left, after smiling at Hank as well.

Silence fell upon them, as they shared a look.

“Well, come on in.” Connor ended up saying and Sumo seemed to understand the words because next thing he was pulling Hank inside. Connor closed the door and smiled, going to the living room with them.

“You confuse me, Connor.” Hank said, after sitting down. He removed Sumo's lead.

“Why is that?” The brunette asked, still standing. “Just give me a second, I'm gonna fetch him a treat.”

“No, I'll do it. You sit down.” Hank stood again. “Tell me where those are.”

Connor gave him a thankful smile.

“In the cabinet under the sink. Thanks.”

Sumo approached him and laid the head on Connor's thigh, seeking attention, which the young man promptly gave him. Even when Hank gave him the treat he didn't leave Connor's leg.

“You were saying?” Connor asked, his eyes now on Hank's.

The older man then repeated.

“You confuse me, is what I said. Isn't that Jake the one you canceled a date with when I was here the first time?” Hank knew he was probably showing too much, but apparently, he was jealous. Very much so.

Connor furrowed his eyebrows a bit but ended up smirking.

“How do you even remember that? I mentioned his name once a thousand years ago. And did I even mention he was a date?”

“Yeah, you did.”

“Wow. What an amazing memory you have.”

“So? You're into twinks or bears?”

Hank knew that Connor was possibly into both of them, but he wanted to know which he preferred.

“First, he's not a twink. Obviously. I'm a twink, Jake is more of a twunk. And what does it matter? Isn't it obvious?”

“Forget I asked.” Hank could've sworn he felt a twinge in his chest. He shouldn't have asked anything, it would've been a lot safer.

“I-” Connor opened his mouth to say something, clarify what he'd said because apparently, Hank had gotten it wrong, if the edge of coldness in his voice was anything to go by. But then he remembered that it was probably for the best like this. Hank had a soulmate and the best for Connor to do was keep his distance. “So you guys decided to come visit me?”

“Something like that. We were on a walk and I remembered you lived nearby.” Hank delivered the lie smoothly. He made it sound as if he hadn't thought about visiting Connor while he was at work.

“Oh. I see.” Connor didn't even try to conceal his disappointment. He probably wouldn't be able to, anyway. But then he smiled. “How's work going? Gavin better not have found himself a partner.”

“Oh no. No one would want to work with that asshole.” Hank snorted. “What about you? You're feeling like you're coming to work any time soon?”

“I believe so. It's back to normal, but I'm thinking about giving it two more weeks.”

A pregnant pause followed and Hank fidgeted in his seat, trying to find somewhat to say so that things wouldn't get too awkward. He knew what he wanted to say, but he just wasn't sure if it was the right time.

“Well, I guess we're going now. We still have to walk all the way back to my place.” He ended up saying, standing before he changed his mind.

“But already?” Connor seemed dejected at the prospect of Hank and Sumo leaving so soon.

“Yeah, but this bit was nice. We might come back to annoy you real soon.” He put the lead on Sumo. The dog whined, but the brunette ruffled his fur.

“You hear him, Sumo? He says you'll be back.” Connor said and then stood as well, taking both of them to the door.

In the end, after debating a lot, Hank ended up leaving without saying goodbye with a kiss, like he'd wanted to. Didn't even dare ask.

* * *

Hank had been expecting a heads-up. He'd honestly been expecting Connor to tell him when he was going back to work, but that never happened. Instead, Hank walked one morning into the bullpen and found Connor behind his desk, working on his terminal.

“Connor?” He asked, foolishly, since it was obvious that was Connor.

“Oh, Lieutenant. It's good to see you.” The brunette stood up and reached out a hand, which Hank shook.

“I wasn't expecting to see you already. Was kinda hoping you'd tell me when you'd be back.”

“I wanted it to be a surprise.” Connor said, sitting down again. “I'm so glad to be back. Two weeks to go.”

Hank said nothing, but smiled, sitting behind his own desk, feeling his spirits lift. His day had just gotten better, so he proceeded to write the report of a case from the previous night, something he hated doing. Though doing so while stealing glances at Gavin's partner wasn't half bad.

After half an hour, he let out a heavy sigh and grabbed his cellphone, typing a message.

 _Restroom in five?,_ it said. He hit send and went back to writing the report, his eyes trained on the screen.

Connor felt his cellphone vibrate against his thigh. He pressed his lips into a thin line, trying to decide if he should check it or not. He didn't like using his cellphone on the clock, not when he was in the precinct and Gavin was working at his desk. But he ended up deciding in favor of it, so he pulled the little device out of the pocket and checked the message. His eyes widened and immediately focused on Hank, who was working, apparently very concentrated on the task at hand.

 _I don't think that's a good idea_ , he quickly typed and sent, his heart beating fast. He wanted to go and meet Hank there, but he couldn't. Not anymore.

Not a minute later, he felt the vibration again. This time he read it but didn't look at Hank.

_Okay. Can I take you out to dinner tonight? Missed you._

He let out a sigh and hoped it wasn't too loud. This was harder than he thought. Why was Hank inviting him out on a date?

_We can go out for lunch. Dinner makes it sound like a date._

There. He wasn't too harsh. It's not that he didn't want to have Hank as a friend. He was alright with being friends with him, but nothing more than that. And he was having a hard time figuring out what Hank was trying to do.

_It was supposed to be a date. But okay, I get it._

That's when Connor knew something was definitely wrong. His eyes searched for Hank, but he wasn't at his desk. He looked around and didn't see him either.

“Fuck.” He muttered, leaning back on his chair and sighing. This wasn't what he had envisioned for his first day back at the DPD.

* * *

Hank was, in fact, in the break room, sipping from his mug. He'd left after typing that last message, feeling too... upset to continue working as if nothing had happened. He was feeling like he'd been played. He'd been too naïve thinking that maybe Connor would like to date him. God, especially after finding out Connor was his soulmate. He'd feel like he truly stood a chance.

 _Apparently, he's had all the fun with me_ , he thought, feeling dejected. He couldn't even tell the kid they were soulmates. Firstly, that was against his pride. He didn't need Connor's pity. Secondly, because Connor had told him that he wanted to fall in love with his soulmate first. Hank wasn't soulmate material for Connor's standards, apparently.

_I'm not good enough._

He finished his coffee and decided maybe it was time to stop being a sad fuck and go back to work and do something productive, maybe get his mind off of Connor. Even if he sat in front of the one.

* * *

Things were pretty tense between the two of them, obviously. Connor avoided Hank at all costs. Thankfully – what an awful thing to say – there was a lot of field training during that week, so Gavin and Connor were rarely found at the precinct. Hank's workload wasn't any smaller, so even if they had been looking forward to seeing each other it would've been difficult to do so while on the clock.

But then the last day of Connor's training came up and Gavin decided they all should go out for drinks. Those close to Connor gave their 'hell yeahs' and Gavin named a time and a place.

“It's a nice bar, you'll like it.” Gavin said, winking. Connor smiled.

When Hank arrived, he went straight to the break room to get his caffeine fix. Officer Chen was there.

“Oh, hey, Lieutenant.” She said, smiling at him from behind her mug. He nodded in acknowledgment and helped himself. “You're coming tonight?”

Hank furrowed his eyebrows and finished preparing his coffee before asking the obvious question.

“Coming where?” He asked, before sipping his coffee. He was leaning against the counter.

“We're going out for drinks tonight. To celebrate Connor finishing his training. I thought maybe Gavin had talked with you about this already since you're close with Connor.”

Hank hummed and placed the mug down, folding his arms.

“Nah, he didn't mention a thing. But I... I'm busy, anyway. So...” He shrugged and then picked his mug again, absent-mindedly.

Connor walked into the room then and smiled at Tina.

“Good morning, Officer Chen. Lieutenant Anderson.” He nodded at his superior, moving to get the electric jar pot filled with water for his tea.

Hank remained quiet. Tina made a face.

“Hi, Connor. Hope you have fun today since it's your last day of kindergarten.” She winked. “I gotta go now. See you later.”

And she walked out of the room, leaving both of them alone. Hank was already quickly getting rid of the rest of the coffee in his mug when Connor spoke.

“You're not coming tonight?”

“I'm busy.”

Connor opened his mouth again, but looked down, thinking for a second if he should talk.

“I... It would be really important if you came, too.”

Hank slammed his mug down on the counter and looked at Connor for the first time since he'd walked into the room.

“Important? I really don't think so, Connor. My presence there won't make a fucking difference and you know it.”

“What?” Connor sounded indignant as if his ears had heard the most outrageous thing ever. “Hank, you're my friend.”

“Yeah, now I'm your friend.” Hank said, rolling his eyes. He knew he was being unfair now. Connor had never said they weren't friends. In fact, that was probably all he saw in Hank anyway. “That's all I am, right? All I ever was.”

“Oh, God.” Connor motioned and touched the touchpad that allowed the room's glass door to slide and shut, to give them some much-needed privacy. “What are you on about?”

“Nothing. Forget it.” Hank muttered, not feeling like having a break down even before starting his day at work.

“This is about those messages you sent me. You got all... salty because I declined your invitation to dinner.”

“Yeah, that's it. Now let's drop it.”

“Hank, you've got a soulmate with whom you've been 'a couple of times' and who 'you like a lot', so why were inviting me out on a date?” Connor spat, feeling anger rise. He wasn't usually one to let emotions get the better of him, but this issue was too personal. He didn't like being played.

Hank's eyes went wide at that and he would've dropped his mug if he'd still been holding it.

“Fuck, Connor, I can't-” Hank was interrupted by the sound of the glass door sliding open again. It was Detective Collins.

“Oh, hey, boys. Am I interrupting something?” He asked, staring at both of them, clearly feeling the tension in the air. “I am, aren't I?”

“Don't mind us, we're leaving.” Hank tugged at Connor's arm and went ahead. Connor turned the jar pot off and followed the older man outside. They walked in silence all the way to the parking lot, where Hank leaned against his car.

“You know who else I like a lot, Connor?” Hank asked, pulling a cigarette out of the packet with his mouth and then lighting it.

Connor remained quiet, just staring. He'd never seen Hank smoke. He decided it was a good look on the man, the cigarette between his lips.

“I like _you_ a lot. And wanna know why that isn't a problem?”

“Amuse me.”

“Gosh, you're dense.” Hank rolled his eyes. That earned him a glare from Connor. “Don't look at me like that! It's true.”

The tension was partly gone, so the silence that followed wasn't that awkward. Connor leaned against the car too and sighed.

“I should've never told you I have a soulmate. So forget I have one for a second.” Hank spoke, finishing his cigarette. “What do you want from me?”

“I wanna go out on a date with you.” Connor admitted, his voice barely a whisper.

Hank felt his heart beat double time.

“So why did you refuse?”

“Because you like someone and I don't want to get hurt.”

“Maybe I like you more.”

Connor's eyes met Hank's and he knew right there and then that the other man was being truthful.

“You should totally tell me when we're going out for that dinner.” Connor's voice came out a lot clearer and he even dared to smirk.

“I'll let you know the details. And I'll definitely pick you up.”

“Yeah?”

“Fuck yeah.”

“Good.” Connor had a silly smile on his face. A lifted had just been lifted off his shoulders. Only God knew how bad the last two weeks had been for him. “We should go inside. We've been here killing time... It's my last day, I want to leave a good impression.”

“You already did that. No pressure today.” Hank punched his shoulder and they both walked back.

“So, you're still busy tonight?” Connor was hopeful and he hated that it showed on his voice,

“Don't know what you're talking about. I'm totally free to go tonight with you guys.”

“You better be. I'll see you later, then?”

“I'll go pick you up if you want.”

“Deal.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for making it this far ;)  
> I wanna know all your thoughts. I really do.  
> Too dramatic?  
> But gosh, I love this mutual pining thing.  
> I still don't know how, but smut will happen in the next chapter, probably just mild-smut, but there will be some.  
> I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes you may have found.  
> See you in the next one.


End file.
